militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Aaron Daggett
border |imagesize = 250px |caption = Daggett's official portrait by Mathew Brady |birth_date = |birth_place = Greene, Maine |death_date = |death_place = West Roxbury, Massachusetts |party = Republican |residence = Auburn, Maine |alma_mater = Bates College |profession = Union Army Brigadier General |religion = Presbyterian |nickname = "Danger Daggett" |allegiance = United States of America Union |branch = U.S. Army Union Army |serviceyears = 1861 - 1901 |rank = Brevet Major General |commands = 16th Maine Infantry |unit = 16th Maine Volunteer Infantry Regiment |battles= Spanish American War *:Battle of San Juan Hill }} Aaron Simon Daggett (June 14, 1837 – May 14, 1938) was the last surviving Union general of the American Civil War when he died at the age of 100.http://www.mosocco.com/pic/daggett.jpg During the war, Daggett fought at West Point, Gaines' Mill, Golding's Farm, White Oak Swamp, Second Bull Run, South Mountain, Antietam, Rappahannock Station, and Fredericksburg. Early life and education Daggett was born in Greene, Maine, in 1837 to Yankee parents, whose Puritan ancestors came to New England as part of the Puritan migration from England in 1630. Both of Daggett's grandfathers served in the Revolutionary War. Daggett attended Bates College (then called the Maine State Seminary) in Lewiston, Maine, in 1860.Maine State Seminary Catalog, 1856–1863; Seminary Advocate, "Seminary Roll of Honor," July 1863 (list of school's Civil War soldiers) (Bates College archives) He also attended the Monmouth Academy and Maine Wesleyan Academy.Men of the Century, an Historical Work: Giving Portraits and Sketches of Eminent Citizens of the United States, edited by Charles Morris, (I. R. Hamersly & co., 1896), pg. 165 http://books.google.com/books?id=VtY-AAAAYAAJ Military career Civil War Daggett enlisted as a private in the 5th Maine Volunteers in April 1861, and became a second lieutenant in May 1861. He fought at the First Battle of Bull Run, and became a captain in August 1861. He became the major of the 5th Maine in January 1863 and fought at Second Fredericksburg, Gettysburg, Mine Run, the Wilderness, and Cold Harbor where he was wounded. In March 1865, he was appointed a brevet colonel and then brigadier general of U.S. Volunteers for "gallant and meritorious services during the war." Daggett believed in the abolition of slavery and fought alongside African-American soldiers during the Civil War with the 5th Maine. He was also a strong supporter of the temperance movement and gave public lectures on the topic."Church Notes," The Christian Work and the Evangelist, Volume 83, Nov. 2, 1907, pg. 576 Daggett was a member of the Presbyterian church. After the war, Daggett became a captain in the 16th U.S. Infantry in 1866. He had also been brevetted as a major in the Regular Army for gallant and meritorious services at Rappahannock Station and lieutenant colonel for services at the Wilderness. Subsequent Military Career Aaron Daggett went on to fight in the Indian Wars, in which he received a purple heart, the Spanish–American War in China, and the Philippines and received another Purple Heart and the Gold Star. Daggett was temporarily promoted to the rank of brigadier general of the volunteers during the Spanish-American War and was present at the Battle of San Juan Hill. In 1900 he became a brigadier general of the regular Army before retiring in 1901 to Auburn, Maine. Death and legacy Daggett died at the age of 100 at his home in West Roxbury, Massachusetts on May 14, 1938, making him the last surviving general of the Civil War. Daggett's grandson was a prominent civil rights activist at the University of New Hampshire.University of New Hampshire online magazine See also * List of American Civil War generals * Last surviving United States war veterans * List of Bates College people * Adelbert Ames, another Maine native, the last surviving full-rank general officer at his death in 1933 References Further reading * 1861 Maine State Seminary Catalogue * * * [http://unhmagazine.unh.edu/f01/daggett3f01.html Kimberly Swick Slover, "Courage Under Fire," University of New Hampshire Magazine, Fall 2001] * External links * Picture and Obituary of Daggett, Portland Maine, Press Herald, 8/14/1938 Category:1837 births Category:1938 deaths Category:American abolitionists Category:American centenarians Category:American military personnel of the Spanish–American War Category:Bates College alumni Category:People from Androscoggin County, Maine Category:People of Maine in the American Civil War Category:Union Army generals Category:United States Army generals Category:Recipients of the Purple Heart medal